<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swear to be Overdramatic and True by codenametargeter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364239">Swear to be Overdramatic and True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter'>codenametargeter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azure Moon Route, List Fic, M/M, occasionally Felix acknowledges his feelings, technically set post-game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of things that Felix Fraldarius loves about Dimitri but would rather die than admit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swear to be Overdramatic and True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Here is a list of things that Felix Fraldarius loves about Dimitri but would rather die than admit: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves the way Dimitri greets him in the courtyard when he’s been away. Such occasions are almost always public because Dimitri’s the king and Felix is his shield and people feel entitled to pomp and circumstance. Even the king’s private courtyard always has other people there. But Dimitri has realized that if he angles his broad shoulders just so, that their observers cannot see around him. And so now, Felix always removes his gloves as soon as he dismounts so that Dimitri can take his bare hand and press his lips against his knuckles in a gentle kiss, never breaking eye contact. Every single time, Felix’s breath hitches at the sensation of Dimitri’s lips against his skin and every single time, a warmth spreads inside his heart as he thinks about how the rest of their reunion will go later when they are alone. But for now, this is enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves how Dimitri can never wait when they’ve been separated for more than a few days and pulls him into the first secluded alcove they pass by when no one else is around. It is not a moment that lasts for very long but Felix relishes the feel of the stone against his back. He relishes the feel of Dimitri’s hands on his arms as he pushes him up against the wall and then as they move to gently cup Felix’s face as Dimitri kisses him. And he relishes the feel of grabbing his king’s tunic and yanking him closer to deepen the kiss. Those kisses are heated and charged and they are always interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. They break apart and smooth down clothing and resume their walk as if nothing has happened, but that one searing kiss is enough to remind Felix that yes, Dimitri loves him but he also wants him desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He both hates and loves when Dimitri extends his hand with a courtly bow, unwilling to move until Felix places his hand in his and lets Dimitri lead him onto the dance floor. The first time he did so, Felix stared at his hand like it was a poisonous snake ready to strike, and hissed, “Are you mad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri had minutely shaken his head and said, “Quite the opposite. The king merely wishes a dance with his most trusted advisor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was tempting. It was so tempting and Felix’s next protest came out strangled. “But they’ll know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll dance with Sylvain next,” Dimitri promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took for Felix to grab his hand and hiss, “Don’t you dare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he objects mostly out of habit even though he still thinks it’s a foolish risk. But he still lets Dimitri guide him around the dance floor with an acceptable amount of space between them. And then later, when they are alone in the privacy of their own quarters, they hold each other close, dancing to music only they can hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves how peaceful Dimitri can look on the rare occasion when he is both not plagued by nightmares and when Felix wakes before him. Sometimes, their limbs are too tangled together for Felix to properly observe the moment. Other times, he can roll onto his side, propping his head up with a hand and watch as Dimitri’s chest rises and falls, eye still closed. When he can resist the urge no longer, he brushes errant strands of hair away from Dimitri’s face, careful to be nothing but gentle as his fingers skim his forehead and the jagged scars where his other eye once was. He is the only one who gets to see him like this</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>vulnerable. And Felix will be damned if he ever takes that trust for granted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>
  <span>And even though it hurts to think about, he loves that Dimitri never gave up hope for them. He had every reason to and, given that Felix spent years almost never uttering his name in favor of calling him boar, he wouldn’t have blamed him if he had. Everything about the years following Duscur feels complicated when it comes to Dimitri. It’s not that he wants to take back how he put a halt to their friendship after the rebellion and he couldn’t even if he did. They’ve both had to put in work, so much work, since the war ended but it’s all been worth it. And he knows that they couldn’t have become what they are now if Dimitri hadn’t kept that door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix loves Dimitri and he’ll tell him that every day. It’s just the little things he keeps to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to sumaru for beta reading this for me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>